Eggsladdin Part 12
Transcript *Squeaks the Squrriel: Oh, oh. Aladdin? Wake up. Aladdin. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Oh, my head. *(Up the in sky): We're trapped. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): That two faced son-of-a-jackal! Whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp. *(Image of squeaks hold a lamp.png): Aha! *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Why, you hairy little thief! *(Image of squeaks hold a lamp.png): (Chuckles) *(Image of eggs hold a lamp.png): Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out. *(Lamp blows) *(Hand hold a lamp) *(Lamp blows) *(Lightning McQueen Clip) *(Squeaks (Wabbit) Clip) *(Hand hold a lamp blows) *Oh (Home): Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second. Whoa! Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there! *(Image of oh hold a microphone.png): Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Uh, Al--uh--Aladdin. *Oh (Home): Aladdin! Hello, Aladdin. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you 'Al?' Or maybe just 'Din?' Or how bout 'Laddi?' *Oh (Home): Sounds like 'Here, boy! (Whistling) *(Fade in from white) *(Max (The Secret Life of Pets) Clip): C'mon, Laddi!' *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): I must have hit my head harder than I thought. *Max (The Secret Life of Pets): Do you smoke? Mind if I do? *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *Oh (Home): (Chuckles) Oh, sorry Cheetah--hope I didn't singe the fur! Hello race car man, haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some tassel! Yo! Yeah! *(Lightning McQueen Clip) *Oh (Home): Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side--do I look different to you? *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Wait a minute! I'm--your master? *Oh (Home): That's right! He can be taught!! What would you wish of me, the ever impressive, the long contained *Gingy (Shrek): Often imitated *Oh (Home): But never duplicated-- *Boov (Home): Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated. *Oh (Home): Genie! Of! The Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu! *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wish fulfillment? *Oh (Home): Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it! *Donald Duck, José Carioca and Panchito (The Three Caballeros): Three! *Oh (Home): Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. *Eggs (The Boxtrolls): Now I know I'm dreaming. *Oh (Home): Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities. Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherazadie had a thousand tales But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve You got a brand of magic never fails! You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no no! Life is your restaurant And I'm your maitre' d! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Try some of column 'A' Try all of column 'B' I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me *Fraggle Rock Characters: Wah-ah-ah *Oh (Home): Mo, my. *Minions (Minions (2015): Wah-ah-ah *Oh (Home): No, no! *Timon and Pumbaa: Wah-ah-ah *Oh (Home): Aha, ha! (Singing) Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *E.B. (Hop): Out their little hat *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) Fire Breathing Clip): Can your friends go poof! *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup in the Heart from "The Powerpuff Girls"): Well looky here *Oh (Home): Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip *(Image of eggs and the powerpuff girls.png): And then make the sucker disappear? *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Clip) *Oh (Home): So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for a charg? d'affairs! I got a powerful urge to help you out So what you wish I really want to know You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh! *(Eggs (The Boxtrolls) Clip): Mister Aladdin, sir *(Fade out from white) *(Fade in from white) *(Image of eggs and the powerpuff girls.png): Have a wish or two or three *(Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls (2016) Clip): I'm on the job *(Fade in from white) *Oh (Home): You big nabob *(Mable and Wendy Are Dancing from "Gravity Falls"): You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend *(VeggieTales Characters Dancing Clip): You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend you ain't *Oh (Home): Never *(Monsters University Dancing Clip) *Oh (Home): Had a *(Elmo Dancing Clip) *Oh (Home): Friend *The Nightmare Before Christmas Characters: Whoa! *(Oh Dancing Clip): Like me! *(Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Dancing Clip) *Oh (Home): Ha ha ha! *(Dudley Puppy and Monkeys Dancing from "T.U.F.F. Puppy"): (Horning) *Oh (Home): Wah-ah-ah *Squeaks the Squrriel (Wabbit): (Panting) *Oh (Home): You ain't never had a friend like me! *(Lightning McQueen Clip) *(Squeaks (Wabbit) Clip) Gallery squeaks hold a lamp.png eggs hold a lamp.png oh hold a microphone.png eggs and the powerpuff girls.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts